


From One Realm To The Next

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break ups and make ups, Conversations, Dreams, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Aleister did his best to hold back an annoyed groan as his hand rested on the brass knob. It warmed beneath his touch- a welcome sign of invitation.Onlyoneperson could have brought him here.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Velveteen Dream
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	From One Realm To The Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



Aleister did his best to hold back an annoyed groan as his hand rested on the brass knob. It warmed beneath his touch- a welcome sign of invitation. 

Only _one_ person could have brought him here.

Against his better judgment, he twisted the knob and tried to open the door. It stuck, the swollen wood clinging stubbornly to the frame. 

He chewed thoughtfully on his lip as he tried the door again. Nope- still stuck. Then, he turned the knob and hit the door with his shoulder. It popped open with an audible squeal. 

"You came." 

Aleister heard him before he saw him. He was surprised but also not surprised. It didn't make sense unless it came to Dream.

"Didn't have much choice." Aleister shut the door behind him, and focused on the all white room. 

The only pop of color came from a bouquet of Purple Hibiscus- a flower that supposedly said _you are an important and unique part of my life._

Aleister sunk into a white suede chair, and focused on the man in front of him. "Can I help you?" 

"You gave me the crystal." Dream flashed him the brilliant smile that always seemed to make Aleister go weak at the knees "And you don't answer the phone or respond to my texts." 

Aleister pursed his lips, as he contemplated this. While he had given Dream the crystal and instructions on using it, they had been dating at the time. 

After their split, Aleister hadn't thought he would keep it- let alone use it. 

"Apologies." Aleister drew his hands together, and leaned forward. "Been a bit crazy." 

They had split amicable- more of a fact of schedule than anything else. Things just conflicted too much to actually work. 

Splitting up had been the responsibe decision, even if Aleister hated it.

"I can imagine." Dream drummed his fingers against his denim clad thigh. Even in _dreams_ , he was immaculately dressed in expensive dark wash jeans and a soft looking t-shirt, probably created by some designer with a name Aleister could hardly pronounce. "I miss you." 

_I miss you._ Three little words with so much meaning. Aleister felt the same- he missed Dream and all the light he brought into Aleister's world. 

_Maybe_ they could make it work- couples maanged to make long distance relationships work all the time. 

Then again, this probably wasn't the kind of decision one should make in a dream. 

"You _missed_ me?" The word felt odd on his tongue, as he shifted in the chair. He had designed the room to suit Dream's taste, but hadn't taken comfort into account. 

"Contrary to what you might think, I actually love you." 

Aleister bristled at Dream's confession- a reaction that startled him. Once upon a time, this was a thing he longed to hear. 

Now, he didn't know what to say. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Dream neatly folded his hands together, and laid them in his lap. "I understand if you wish to leave." 

Aleister nodded, taking in the hidden meaning of Dream's words. _Go if you want. Sever the bond. I understand. No hard feelings._ "No." 

"I made a mistake." This was new. Dream _never_ admitted when he was wrong, and yet, he just had. "Thought I could live without you- but I was wrong." 

"I love you too." This was the only thing Aleister could think to say. 

It was true. Aleister had just never felt the need to say it. 

Dream jumped up. He moved so fast that it startled Aleister. He stood, offering his hand to Aleister.

Aleister accepted the hand, watching fingers close around his wrist. He found the gesture oddly intimate. 

"Can't believe you kept the crystal." Aleister did his best to hold back a wry smile. "I just..." 

"We'll talk about that another day." Dream pressed a single finger to Aleister's lips, as he hauled him to his feet. 

Aleister shook his head. Clearly, Dream remembered he hated revealing his feelings in a situation he couldn't control. 

"So..." Dream's gaze drifted up to the ceiling. "We should talk." 

"On the other side." Aleister made it a point to only talk business in the waking world. By doing that, there was no way anything could be written off as a figment of the imagation. "Short, sweet and to the point here." 

"Apologies." Dream draped his arms around Aleister's neck. "I'll text you in the morning." 

"Sounds like a plan." Aleister's hands dropped to Dream's waist as he pulled him closer. 

Dream leaned in, brushing Aleister's lips in a chaste kiss. Aleister melted into it, realizing just how much he had missed this. 

Maybe they could make it work. Wasn't it worth a try? 

It was easy to get lost in that thought, especially in a place like this. 

"Time to wake." Dream pulled back, running his fingers down Aleister's scruffy cheek. "I'll see you on the other side."   
\---  
Aleister woke, staring at the ceiling. He did his best to shake the sleep from his body. After all, he had just had the oddest dream. He needed to wake up, lest he think he was still dreaming.

Then, he realized he could taste the familiar lip balm- orange vanilla. 

"Could still be a dream." Aleister pushed up, groping blindly for his phone. He didn't know what to make of any of this. It could be something. It could be nothing. _Maybe_ Dream had kept the crystal and actually used it. 

Maybe he hadn't. 

Finding his phone, he punched in the unlock code and brought it close to his face. Squinting, he read the message. 

_Thank you for the visit. We need to do it again in this world._

Aleister squeezed his eyes shut, certain he would open them to find the message gone. 

_Thank you for the visit. We need to do it again in this world._

Aleister pushed his phone aside, hope surging deep in his chest. Things hadn't gone well since the split. Maybe they could right their wrongs...

Maybe Patrick had just been his good luck charm...

He stared at the message again. It still hadn't changed.

_Thank you for the visit. We need to do it again in this world._

Clearly, this had been real. They'd met deep in a dream, courtesy of a crystal Aleister had gifted Dream in better days. 

Now to make that matter in the real world...

His phone buzzed, pulling his attention to it. He smirked, reading the latest message. 

_No- you're not dreaming. I'm real. This is real. Let's talk._

Aleister's gaze drifted back towards the ceiling, as he willed an answer to come. Did he really want to do this? 

Before he had a chance to second-guess himself, Aleister thumbed out a response.

_Back home on Tuesday. Coffee? We can it do at my house._

He pressed send, before he could doubt himself.

This had to be done. 

A second later, Aleister received a short text back.

_Sounds like a plan._

-end-


End file.
